Thieving
Reserved for more Development ~Xitra, Bonesaw L Thieving (Not finished 100%, maybe 60-70%) Thieving is a skill which can earn you items and money. You can thieve in many ways, from pickpocketing people, picking locks on chests, to stealing from stalls, and disarming traps to get to different areas. Thieving is also an easy skill to level and is a fast way to earn some money on Infamous Dream. Pickpocketing can be used on many NPCs, from a Man all the way to an Hero. You cannot pickpocket other players. Currently pickpocketing only works at Ardougne Marketplace. You can pickpocket Man, Guard, Paladin and Knight of Ardougne. You can also steal from stalls which there are many of. But when you steal from a stall the closest NPC to you, whether it is a Guard, Paladin or Knight of Ardougne, he will attack you. And there isn't a way you can get ride of them, because everytime you go to a new stall to steal from, you will have either the same Guard on you or a new one. So you cannot prevent all of them from attacking you. Therefore it is a smart thing to pickpocket them or go somewhere you won't get attacked by Guards. The perfect place to train thieving, by stealing from stalls, is either the General or Scimitar Stall at Ape Atoll, or the Scimitar Stall at home. If you are lazy or want fast experience (XP) without having to teleport, I recommend you train Thieving at Home. You can get to the Home Area by using the command ::home, which will teleport you to home, unless you're in deep Wilderness (22+). There is a stall close to a bank, so you can train there and deposit all your scimitar to bank or sell them immediately, since there is also a General Store close by. You can collect the scimitars and keep them in your bank until you get 99 Thieving and then sell them. That's what most people do. After you get 99 Thieving and you sell your scimitars you have made yourself 12 Million GP. If you want, you can keep on training to get even more cash. But there are other methodes that's faster money and experience (XP), but it takes longer and you have to teleport alot. Training at Ape Atoll This method is maybe the best way to get 99 Thieving and also make alot of money. The bad thing about it is that it takes alot of time. And it can also be dangerous sometimes. If you decided to make a skiller account, you can get killed by the Monkey Guards which are located at Ape Atoll. When you teleport, you can get attacked by them and they can 1 hit you with ease. So I recommend you don't bring items you don't want to lose. The first thing you want to do is type the command ::train. after that you will have 3 options, 1) Rock Crabs, 2) Yaks and 3) Ape Atoll. You click on the third option and it will automatically teleport you to ape atoll. Then run east as quick as possible, or else you can get attacked and killed by one of the Monkey Guards there. You will find 2 stalls, one being the Scimitar stall you also can find at Home, whilst the other being the General stall you have been looking for. You simply click on the stall to get a Rune Platebody and experience (XP), or you can right-click and click on "Steal from" -> Stall. After you get a full bag of Rune Platebodies and 70 Thieving you teleport Home by using the command ::home, and deposit all your Rune Platebodies into your bank and do it again, and again, and again until you get 99 Thieving. (I guess i'm finished) On the page Skill Training Guides there is written that the Thieving skill will be changed majorly. It is worth training if you wanna make some money, but it doesn't work perfect and it's easy to get loads of money in a couple of hours, and also loads of experience. It might take less than a hour to advance 99 Thieving at the moment and that's not good. Compared to Runescape that is REALLY BAD. So the experience (XP) you get will be reduced so you have to put effort to advance 99 Thieving. At the moment, it's common to see someone with a Thieving Skillcape. Like, everyone has it, since it's so easy to obtain it. (Edit, not finished yet, 45-60%) Stealing From Stalls To steal from market stalls go to Ardougne, the ::home area or Ape Atoll. Click on a stall to steal from it, or right click on a stall and use the "Steal from" option. If stealing from a stall fail, the stall owner may just yell at you, or a Guard, Knight or Paladin will attack you (This only happens at Ardougne). The more valuable the products on the stall are, the more people who watch it. You are better off waiting until they are either dead or distracted with somebody else (if you can not kill them yourself), when you are not in their line of sight. In Ardougne, Knights can be lured into nearby buildings and closed in there. At the Home Area or Ape Atoll you don't have to worry about getting caught by a Guard, Knight or Paladin. This is the main reason most players train their Thieving skill there. It's also faster and better way to make money in a short periode of time. (70-80% finished) (Stuff will be added here) Sincerely ~ William / Bonesaw L